


Mail Order Bride

by Metal_fist_of_Hydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_fist_of_Hydra/pseuds/Metal_fist_of_Hydra
Summary: It all started from the comments under this wonderful fic:https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451449?view_full_work=true





	Mail Order Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).

The parcel was fucking big.

Jack really couldn't cope with the whole crap. Fifteen minutes ago, he and the postman moved together the giant parcel to Jack's porch and it has been sitting there since. Warnings like "This side up!" and "FRAGILE" and "Handle With Care" were written all over it. Plus, it was closed in such a way, that Jack didn't dare to just push his knife in and cut it up to open it. He had to figure out how to open the damn thing.

\- Fuck.

Besides, who ever would send him anything and why? This part of the mystery was quickly solved as he checked out the sender; it was S.T.R.I.K.E. Team Alpha.

Now, knowing his brothers, Jack was quite sure that it was some prank gift. The parcel wasn't that heavy, so a machine gun or any other weapon was excluded from the possibilities. He also kicked the box a few times - carefully, minding the FRAGILE warning -, but he didn't hear any quacking, or other animal sounds. So it wasn't livestock either.

At the end, he decided to tear open the box with his hands. Thankfully, it did not last long, even though it took some time. Jack huffed, pulled open the box, and looked inside.

"Let's see what we have here ", he murmured.

His hand brushed against something silky and white. It looked like... a curtain? Jack frowned, now why for the hell would S.T.R.I.K.E. send him curtain? What the hell was that? He reached deeper and grabbed the whiteness.

"Fuck!!!", sounded from inside

Jack sprang back from the parcel and reached instinctively for his gun, as he watched the white-clad figure slowly rising from the box. He never was a believer in ghosts and it was broad daylight, but upon seeing a figure in bridal gown and veil over the face standing in the parcel, he didn't really know what to think. Did the guys kill someone and post the body to him, to deal with the ghost?

But at the end, he wasn't SIC of Team Alpha for nothing. He stepped closer and yanked the veil from the ghastly figure's face.

At that point, he totally lost his shit. Standing in front of him, dressed in a bridal attire - white gown, pearly tiara, elbow-long gloves, and all the other crap -, was Brock Rumlow. Looking as happy as Grumpy Cat on a particularly rainy day.

Jack was not a man of words, but this time he wasn't even able to swear or to laugh. He just stood there, gaping at his lover like a fish, as Brock tried to climb out of the box.

"Dammit, Rollins, get me out of there!", snapped Brock, after a few failed attempts of climbing out, as he tried to lift his leg in the long dress, and failing miserably.

Jack finally got to himself and began to laugh, first silently, then louder. His whole body was shaking, he kept gasping for air, leaning against the wall, while tears of laughters kept rolling down his face.

-"What the fuuuhuuuuck, Brohoooock", he gasped hoarsely in-between to laughing fits. Brock grunted, and let go of the edge of the box, obviously giving up the idea of getting out of it on his own.

"I am a Mail Order Bride", he explained. "The guys thought it would be a good idea to surprise you, so they came up with this."

"And you just went along with it?", Jack was still laughing, and wiping his tears. Brock really wasn't the type for such jokes.

"I've lost a bet", Brock mumbled.

"And you really came via post? Just how many hours did spend you in there?!"

"Don't be an ass. The postman knew about their plan. He picked me up just around the corner."

Jack began to laugh again. He couldn't help it, it was so funny, the whole bizarre situation, and Brock in his wedding attire.

"What are you laughing now?!", snapped Brock again. "Come here and get. Me. Finally! To the fuck out of here!!!!"

"Coming love, coming", chuckled Jack, approaching the box, and reaching for Brock, lifting him and getting him out of it. He held his love in his arms, and fondly rubbed his nose against Brock's as he started towards the front door.

"Ok, big guy, where are you taking me now? Put me down!"

"No way", replied Jack as he carried his new bride over the threshold. "We are on our honeymoon, dear. And I swear, I am gonna enjoy all of it, every single moment of it, and I'll make it the best experience of your life ever!"

"Sap", murmured Brock, but Jack wouldn't listen; he was already en route to the bedchamber with him.


End file.
